the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Army of Scar
The Army of Scar is a large group of Outlanders led by Scar. The army is formed when Janja and Ushari revive Scar’s spirit. They are then assigned to get more recruits. History Named Members Scar Main article: Scar '' Scar is a spiritual lion who lives in the Outlands volcano. Ultimately revived by Ushari and Janja, Scar is the leader of the entire army, and the only one Janja considers to be of a higher rank than himself. His ultimate plan is to reclaim the Pride Lands in his name. after some time, the Nazi organization Hydra restored him to life as a result during the conflict known as the War without borders again Scar is a living lion Kiburi ''Main article: Kiburi '' '''Kiburi' is the leader of the army's crocodile faction. Arrogant and overconfident, Kiburi was banished from both his previous float and the Pride Lands after a plan to take down King Simba backfired on him. He has teamed up with several other Outlanders in an attempt to claim the Pride Lands for his group. Janja Main article: Janja '' '''Janja' is the leader of the army's hyena faction. He bears the typical appearance of a hyena - ashy gray fur with a darker muzzle and dark spots. He has a small notch in his left ear and a ridge of black fur along his back. Janja is greedy, trouble-making, and aggressive. He despises the Lion Guard, especially their leader, Kion, and his Roar. Ushari Main article: Ushari Ushari is a red Egyptian cobra with cream markings. Although he was initially a neutral member of the Pride Lands, he turned to villainy after being disrupted one too many times by the Lion Guard. He now works with Janja's clan and played a vital role in summoning Scar. Since Ushari also visits the Pride Lands, he has allies there that are willing to work with him in order to tip the balance of the Pride Lands in their favor. He seems to have an ideology of reptile supremacy. Mzingo Main article: Mzingo Mzingo is the leader of the army's white-backed vulture faction and an ally to Janja and his Janja's Clan. He sometimes acts as a spy for Janja and is very devious in nature, yet he retains sophistication at all times. Reirei Main article: Reirei Reirei is the leader of the army's jackal faction. She has creamy brown fur and black markings. She is scheming and devious and has a knack for faking pleasantry, which she uses to gain the trust of animals before taking advantage of them. Shupavu Main article: Shupavu Shupavu is the leader of the army's skink faction. Sneaky and skeptical, Shupavu can be somewhat demanding yet also amicable. For reasons unknown at this time, she despises being close to Pride Rock. Tamka Main article: Tamka Tamka is a member of the float. Although loyal, like Kiburi, he is overconfident. He admits that he isn't smart, and is willing to take on challengers that are above him in skill and strength. Nduli Main article: Nduli Nduli is a member of the float. Nduli is slightly more optimistic than the other members of the float but is also capable of being somewhat cocky when given any sort of advantage over his opponents. Cheezi Main article: Cheezi Cheezi is a crazy hyena with notched ears and a large red nose. He has a spiky black mane and is prone to letting his tongue hang out of his mouth. He isn't very smart, similar to his companion Chungu, but is slightly more devious and enjoys violence. Also like his friend Chungu, he is very loyal to Janja and hates being away from his side for any length of time. Chungu Main article: Chungu Chungu is a large, well-built hyena with a large jaw and small eyes. His mane is thick and black, and his ears notched. Chungu is fairly thick-skulled and is submissive towards the clan leader, Janja. He frequently compliments Janja whenever his leader makes a joke. Nne Main article: Nne Nne is a cunning hyena with dark grey facial markings and two small wisps of hair on his head. He is incredibly clever, and his intelligence exceeds his own leader. He has a short patience with those not on his own level, though he will keep them around until they are no longer useful to his schemes. He is over-confident, which proves to be his own downfall. Tano Main article: Tano Tano is a devious hyena with eyes that are usually squinting and three small wisps of hair on his head. He is one of the smarter hyenas, and his intelligence exceeds his own leader. He is somewhat sardonic. Like his friend Nne, he overestimates his own cleverness which is his true downfall. Mwoga Main article: Mwoga Mwoga is a member of the flock. He appears to be somewhat unpopular among the other members, perhaps due to his foolish ways. Despite this, he is shown to be both sly and fierce, making him a valuable member of the flock. Sita Main article: Sita Sita is a A male hyena with one tooth sticking out from the bottom and spiky hair atop his head. Saba Main article: Saba Saba is a male hyena with a notch in both ears. Goigoi Main article: Goigoi Goigoi is the mate of Reirei. He has dark brown fur, a black back, and paler spots around his shoulders. Unlike Reirei, he is lazy and dim-witted, though he shares her greedy and devious nature. He is also very submissive towards his mate. Njano Main article: ''Njano '''Njano' is a member of Shupavu's group. He is Shupavu's sidekick. His blue tongue hangs out in a similar way as Cheezi. However, he appears to be somewhat smarter than the hyena. Nyeusi Main article: ''Nyeusi '''Nyeusi' has been dubbed the stealthiest skink by Shupavu herself and seems to be of the two members to be the fastest. He was easily able to follow Rafiki and Makini without being detected. Nyeusi does not appear to speak, but his hisses can be understood by Shupavu. Nyata Main Article: Nyata Nyata is a member of the group. Little is known about Nyata. Shupavu orders her to use her speed to stop Kinyonga, suggesting that she may be one of the fastest skinks, alongside Nyeusi. She seemingly has no problem following the orders of others. Waza Main Article: Waza Waza is a member of the group. Not much is known about Waza. Shupavu turns to him specifically when Kinyonga hides, suggesting that he may be one of the more alert skinks or one with a keen eye. Kenge Main article: Kenge Kenge is a huge and fearsome monitor lizard who despises being called little. His bite induces temporary paralysis. Kenge boasts a very fierce personality, and will not back down from a fight. Sumu Main article: Sumu Sumu is a large, dangerous scorpion. He is responsible for stinging Simba with a deadly venom. Not much is known about his personality, but he is known to be cautious around his enemies. Proxima Midnight Corvus Glave Ebony Maw Black Dwarf Relationships and Affiliations With each other Coming soon!Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:Outlanders Category:Canon revised Characters